Mobile device technology has reached the point where many mobile devices are capable of communicating over more than one type of wireless connection. For example, a mobile device may have a cellular connection with a nearby cellular base station of a wireless telecommunications carrier. Additionally, the mobile device may be capable of communicating within a wireless local area network (WLAN). In some instances, the mobile device may be capable of communicating to the same network node via either the cellular network or the WLAN.
Where wireless connections are available simultaneously through a cellular network and a WLAN, it can be important for a user of a mobile device to have knowledge of this fact as the type of wireless connection can substantially affect the cost of the services provided to that user. For example, the service charges applied to connections through the WLAN are commonly less than those applied to accessing the same node through the cellular network.
In an environment where multiple different services may be sought to be accessed by a mobile device user, such as a voice call, a data transmission, service, internet access service and an email service, it can be desirable to determine which services are available at a given time and through which network connection they can be accessed. Whether such services are available, and at what cost, will depend on the location of the mobile device and the type of wireless infrastructure available at that location.
The described embodiments attempt to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings of existing aspects of existing mobile device technology, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.